coloxusfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrence Afton
|fullName = Terrence Michael Afton Terrence Henry Kyle Afton|nicknames = Michael Mickey|gender = Male|age = 19 years old|birthDate = February 14, 1972|birthPlace = Houston, TX|occupation = High school student Christa Afton's best friend Member of The Riches Cats (formerly)|alignment = Chaotic Neutral as Chaotic Evil (sometimes)|relatives = Renata Rennings (mother) William Afton (father) Thomas Rennings (youngest brother) Kenny Afton (younger brother) Elizabeth Afton (younger sister) Isabella Afton (youngest twin sister) Avery Afton (youngest twin sister) Brandy Rennings (older sister) Steve Rennings (older sister) Cally Afton (older sister) Emily Rennings (oldest sister) Antonia Orochi (maternal grandmother) Millie Rennings (paternal grandmother) Chris Orochi (maternal grandfather) Brian Rennings (paternal grandfather) Henry Emily (older uncle) Charlie Emily (non-cousin) Sammy Emily (older twin cousin) Angela Morgan (girlfriend) Hailey Afton (young daughter) Jack Afton (young son)|allies = Angela Morgan, Christa Afton (best friend), His brother Thomas Rennings (on & off, sometimes), His father William Afton (sometimes with Michael Afton's hater), His brother Kenny Afton (on & off, sometimes), Mary Schmidt (on & off, sometimes), Marie Nguyen (on & off, sometimes), Andrew Baldimore (on & off, sometimes), Mateo Beltran (on & off, sometimes)|enemies = Kenny Afton, Thomas Rennings (nemesis), Mary Schmidt, Marie Nguyen, Andrew Baldimore, Mateo Beltran, Joel Morgan (arch-nemesis)|likes = His sister, His families|dislikes = His brother, Agnes Williams sees her Terrence's car (formerly)|powers = Strength (foxy mask)|weapons = Foxy Mask (disguise)|quotes = "Thomas Rennings is sucker!" "No no no. Avery. You can't touch my noodle." "Oh no, Isabella. I told you, you can't touch my noodles."}}Terrence Afton (also known as Michael Afton) is the main antagonist characters from Coloxus (series). Appearance Terrence Afton is a 19 year old, teenage American man, brown hair, torn gray shirt with arm, dark blue pants, black shoes (in form without shoes) with green eyes. Personality Terrence Afton is very rude as but sometimes, kind (with Elizabeth Afton), grumpy but sometimes, twisted, hard, fierce but sometimes, hostile, brave, funny. His mother named Renata Rennings and his father named Vincent Rennings but called William Afton. He are envious older brother of Kenny Afton, Elizabeth Afton, Brandy Rennings, Emily Rennings, Steve Rennings and Cally Afton and Thomas Rennings. He spanks to his brother. He sees that his mother is pregnant (She giving birth to two babies). Terrence Afton is really kind with his toddler sisters named Isabella Afton and Avery Afton are 9 months old. Michael Afton later, but actually Terrence Afton as nickname, Now a security guard, taking out the accident as much blood. Michael Afton is a silhouette looks like a mirror, then, before opening his eyes, he opens them. Michael Afton is white-eyed with black sclera, now a purple-skinned teenage man, unlike Purple Guy, Michael Afton's dad. He is the 19-year-old treacherous older brother of Kenny Afton (abusing his younger brother). It really can't be threatened, but sometimes. He tries to be threatened with his brother by telling him to come with him. History Trivia *Terrence Afton is 19 years old. *Terrence Afton who called as Michael Afton is purple skinned are grape. *Michael Afton was not hurt like accidental scars on the belly of Ennard's body that was not on his body. *He is 7 years older than his brother and 8 years older than his sister. *He is 2 months older than KingBadass. *Terrence Afton isn't upset because his mother gave birth to two little sisters are two years old. *Michael Afton is the normal version, the female version. Michael Afton are looks at gender-bent, the purple girl. *Michael Afton is a best friend of Christa Afton. Category:Males Category:Tritagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Siblings Category:Children Category:Grandchildren Category:Anti-villains Category:Bullies Category:Turned to Dark Side Category:Students Category:Foxes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Dogs Category:Love interests Category:Main Characters Category:Thieves